Oczami woźnego
by twee11
Summary: Trochę grafomańsko, trochę smutno, pewnie dla niektórych także nudno. Kawałek historii opowiedziany przez znienawidzonego przez większość Argusa Filcha i jednocześnie moja pierwsze próba pisarska na tym portalu ;) niekoniecznie w zgodzie z kanonem. Miniaturka


Podniósł się powoli z łóżka , patrząc bez emocji na szare, obdrapane ściany kwater, chociaż to słowo w żadnym stopniu nie opisywało pomieszczenia, w którym się znajdował. Jego wielkość pozwalała jedynie na skromne, podstawowe umeblowanie w postaci łóżka i biurka, a wygląd ścian oraz sufitu obrośniętych grzybem odrzucał nawet mężczyznę śpiącego w tym otoczeniu od kilkudziesięciu lat. Filch skrzywił się nieznacznie siadając na łóżku i przeciągnął powoli, czerpiąc swoistą przyjemność z tępego bólu mięśni oraz strzelania starych kości. „_Jeszcze kilka dni na tym materacu, a nie będę w stanie podnieść się o własnych siłach_"pomyślał gorzko. Wiedział, że ma jeszcze sporo czasu do pobudki pierwszych uczniów, co równało się kilku dodatkowym godzinom spokoju, którego z dnia na dzień coraz bardziej potrzebował. Westchnął głośno, kierując kroki ku drzwiom łazienki, znajdującej się w stanie niewiele lepszym niż sypialna. Wanna z żółtymi zaciekami z pewnością nie sprawiała przyjemnego wrażenia, nie wspominając o ciągłych problemach z rurami. Stanął przed umywalką, usilnie uciekając wzorkiem przed brudnym, popękanym w niektórych miejscach lustrem. Czasem potrafił unikać swojego odbicia przez długie tygodnie lecz teraz spojrzał prosto w szare, pełne obrzydzenia oczy. Oblicze wykrzywiło się w dziwnym połączeniu smutku, złości, bezradności. To nie tak, że brzydził się swojej fizycznej strony, chociaż jej również miał wiele do zarzucenia. Twarz okalały resztki siwych, mizernych włosów, których z dnia na dzień ubywało, głęboko osadzonym oczom nie dodawały uroku sińce, znajdujące się pod nimi, sprawiające, że wyglądał na starszego i bardziej schorowanego niż w rzeczywistości, usta wiecznie wygięte w niezadowolony grymas napawały rysy jego twarzy jeszcze większą surowością, a reszta ciała, szczętnie ukrywana pod warstwami grubych ciuchów, wyraźnie nosiła ślady wielomiesięcznego lub nawet wieloletniego zaniedbania. Ale nie, chodziło zupełnie o coś innego, o coś niewidocznego dla setek uczniów ani masy nauczyciel, ale wyczuwalnego na tyle, że żywili do niego mimowolną, zupełnie intuicyjną odrazę i obawę.

* * *

40 lat wcześniej

_Mały chłopczyk siedział niespokojnie na krześle, co chwile zmieniając pozycję i wyginając szyję w stronę otwartego na oścież okna. Było to wyjątkowo ciepłe lato, także nikogo nie dziwiła chęć wychłodzenia domu i stwarzania przeciągu, lecz 11 latek miał ku temu inne powodu. Nastał wyczekiwany przez niego dzień, w którym powinien zostać przyjęty do największej i najwspanialszej szkoły magii i czarodziejstwa na świecie, jak uparcie twierdzili jego rodzice. Oboje byli szanowanymi, całkiem zamożnymi czarodziejami z wielopokoleniowo uzdolnionych magicznie rodzin, także wyczekiwania syna były dla nich zupełnie zrozumiale i reagowali na nie jedynie pełnym pobłażliwości uśmiechem._

_Pani Filch była drobną, nieśmiałą kobietą z przeciętnymi rysami twarzy. Jej oczy emanowały troską i dobrocią, ale bez problemu można w nich było dostrzec niepewność oraz popłoch, co nie bez satysfakcji wykorzystywał pan Filch. Co prawda kochał żonę, lecz jej bezwzględne posłuszeństwo było despotycznemu mężczyźnie na rękę. W przeciwieństwie do żony nie można go było nazwać przeciętnym pod żadnym względem, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę jego fizyczność, która wielu czarownicom potrafiła zawrócić w głowie._

_Żadnemu z nich nie przyszło tamtego dnia do głowy, że zdarzy się to, co nastąpiło –list nie zjawił się do południa, do wieczora, minutę po północy wciąż go nie było, ani nawet wiele godzin później żadna sowa nie zjawiła się w domu państwa Filchów. Oboje – Teodr jak i Annabela nie spodziewali się takiego rozwoju wydarzeń, więc z chęcią wyjaśnienia oczywistego nieporozumienia, zjawili się po tygodniu z trzaskiem w gabinecie Dippeta, ówczesnego dyrektora_

_-Teodor, Ann, jak dobrze was widzieć po tylu latach – powiedział starzec, dobrze maskując zaskoczenie spowodowane nagłą wizytą_

_- Dyrektorze Armando – powiedziała Ann kiwając głową z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Za czasów szkolnych lubiła starca, choć niewiele osób podzielało tę opinię._

_-Dippet, raczysz powiedzieć czemu nasz od tygodnia 11 letni syn wciąż nie dostał listu przyjmującego?- powiedział Teodor z ledwie hamowanym gniewem. Nigdy nie należał do osób bawiących się w uprzejmości, a w szczególności do dyrektora, którego, w odróżnieniu do żony nie darzył nawet cząstkami sympatii._

_-Ahhh tak, tak...-powiedział powoli Dippet z iskrami rozbawienia i kpiny w oczach- tak, rzeczywiście nie dostał.- po chwili milczenia, wyglądającej na zamierzoną, mającą jedynie zwiększyć dramaturgię, kontynuował- Ależ moja droga Annabel, Teodorze, chyba nie chcecie mi powiedzieć, że nie zauważyliście nic niepokojącego w waszym synu? Czy prawidłowo uzdolnione magicznie dziecko nie powinno ujawnić pierwszych oznak talentu do osiągnięcia lat 7? _

_-Powinno – odpowiedziała ostrożnie Ann, chwytając męża za rękę na wypadek wybuchu złości, który niezaprzeczalnie nadchodził._

_-Właśnie tak moi drodzy, właśnie tak, do lat 7. A teraz powiedzcie mi, czy Argus wykazywał jakiekolwiek oznaki uzdolnień magicznych jak do tej pory? – oczy starca nabierały niezdrowego błysku, nie potrafił dłużej ukrywać, że zaistniała sytuacja sprawia mu wręcz chorobliwą przyjemność. W tym momencie Annabel zapragnęła cofnąć wszystkie swoje wcześniejsze myśli dotyczące sympatii do byłego nauczyciela._

_-Nie, nie wykazał._

_Dippet, który tylko na to czekał klasnął nagle głośno w ręce i pochylił w ich stronę_

_-W takim razie wszystkie wątpliwości do do ewentualnej pomyłki z naszej strony zostały rozwiane, czyż nie kochani?- i ponownie oparł się o krzesło, nawet nie próbując ukryć zadowolenia malującego się na starej twarzy._

_Teodor drżał od powstrzymywanego wybuchu i gdyby nie ręką żony oparta na jego barku zapewne rzuciłby się na dyrektora._

_-Czy ty Dippet chcesz mi wmówić, że mój syn jest CHARŁAKIEM?!-wysyczał zamiast tego, a twarz mu poczerwieniała_

_-Teodorze, po co te krzyki, to żadna hańba mieć syna charłaka, absolutnie nie ma w tym waszej winy._

_Teodor wydobył z siebie dźwięk na granicy krzyku, a następnie rzucił się w stronę uśmiechniętego starca, wyrywając się przerażonej Annabeli. Nie zdążył jednak dopaść do dyrektora, gdy drzwi za jego plecami otworzyły się głośno, a zza progu wydobył się znany mu głos_

_-Mój drogi Armando, nie uwierzysz co się stało, przetrząsałem swoje komnaty w poszukiwaniu tych ksiąg, o które mnie prosiłeś i natrafiłem na coś niewyobrażalnie lepszego – skarpetki, które dostałem od ciebie w prezencie 5 lat temu! Czyż to nie wspaniałe? Sam wiesz, że szukałem ich przez ostatnie 2 lata, bo przecież... – Albus Dumbledore uciął w pół słowa, widząc scenę rozgrywającą się w gabinecie dyrektora._

_-Teodor, Annabela, co za wspaniała niespodzianka! – krzyknął radośnie przekraczając próg bez pytania i zamykając za sobą drzwi. – To dziwne, ale nawet o was ostatnio myślałem. Czy was syn.. Jak mu na imię?_

_-Argus- warknął wciąż wytrącony z równowagi Teodor, lecz Albus nie zważając na nieprzyjazny ton kontynuował_

_-Właśnie, Argus. Czy Argus przypadkiem nie zaczyna nauki w tym roku?_

_-Och dobrze, że o tym wspominasz Albusie, doskonałe wyczucie czasu – mówił z każdą sekundą głośniej Teodor – doprawdy doskonałe, Argus zaczyna naukę w tym roku, a przynajmniej tak miało się stać, dopóki ten nadęty starzec nie zaczął mi wmawiać, że mój jedyny, pierworodny syn jest charłakiem!- zakończył krzycząc_

_Nastała długa cisza, podczas której Albus wodził wzorkiem między dyrektorem a dwójką przybyłych gości, oceniając powagę sytuacji. Zmarszczył delikatnie brwi, dostrzegając kpiarskie spojrzenie Dippeta skierowanie na małżeństwo, ale szybko przybrał neutralny wyraz twarzy i zwrócił się do Teodora_

_- Jestem pewien, że istnieje racjonalne rozwiązanie tej sytuacji mój drogi, co powiecie na filiżankę herbaty?_

_-Pozwól Albusie, że ja zadecyduję kogo poczęstować herbatą. Ufam, że państwo Filch nie mają mi nic więcej do powiedzenia – z chłodem wtrącił Dippet_

_Nie trzeba im było było powtarzać dwa razy, Teodor skierował kroki w stronę kominka, ciągnąć za sobą przestraszoną i zagubioną Annabel, a po chwili oboje zniknęli bez słowa_

_Albus stał przez chwilę pośrodku przestronnego gabinetu dyrektora patrząc ze smutkiem na jego właściciela, ale ten ani razu nie podniósł głowy znad sterty papierów zalegających na biurku, więc nauczyciel transmutacji z rezygnacją opuścił pomieszczenie._

* * *

Po tym wydarzeniu sprawy potoczyły się dość szybko i niekorzystnie dla rodziny Filchów – ojciec nie będący w stanie pogodzić się ze swoją porażką, jak lubił nazywać brak uzdolnień syna, uparł się, by oddać go na wychowanie babce, której stan zwiastował w najlepszym razie 2 lata życia i wymagał całodobowej opieki. Annabel mimo ogromu starań i błagań nie przekonała męża do zmiany decyzji. Wiele lat żyła z wyrzutami sumienia, zamartwiając się o syna, z którym nie mogła w żaden sposób się kontaktować według rozkazów jej męża. Zdesperowana kobiecie w ostateczności popełniła samobójstwa, kierowana wyrzutami sumienia. Teodor, jak twierdzili jego przyjaciele i krewni, po tym wydarzeniu zmienił się nie do poznania, niektórzy mówili wprost o postradaniu zmysłów. Pan Filch wyrzekł się swojego syna, skazując go na osierocenie po nadchodzącej wielkimi krokami śmierci babki, a następnie pogrążył się w rozpaczy, zatapiając smutki w alkoholu oraz czarnej magii, o czym sam przekonał się Arugs, niedługo przed 15 urodzinami.

* * *

_Szedł powoli ulicą, starając się nie nadepnąć na łączenie chodnika. Mimo beztroskiej na pierwsze oko zabawy jego myśli błądziły w zupełnie inne miejsce. Za kilka minut stanie przed swoim domem, prawdziwym, rodzinnym domem, z którego wyniósł najlepsze jak i najgorsze wspomnienia, Bał się tego, co może zastać na miejsc. Od śmierci matki napływały do niego różne informacje na temat poczynań jego ojca, a każda z osobna sprawiała mu większy ból i wyrzuty sumienia._

_Przez 4 lata spędzone u babki, która mimo opinii lekarzy wciąż trzymała się życia obiema rękami, zmienił się diametralnie. Z beztroskiego, wesołego i na swój sposób uroczego chłopca stał się ponurym, przygarbionym mężczyzną, którego aparycja jak i psychika wskazywały na zupełnie inny wiek niż w rzeczywistości. Trudno powiedzieć co wpłynęło na ta zmianę w większym stopniu – poczucie winy spowodowane nieszczęściem, jakie sprowadził na rodzinę, czy wykańczająca 4 letnia opieka, która nie dawała mu możliwości zawarcia jakichkolwiek kontaktów ze swoimi rówieśnikami nie wspominając o nauce, czy to mogolskiej czy magicznej. _

_Ocknął się z letargu, zorientowawszy się, że stanął na wprost swojego domu. Niegdyś prezentująca się okazale i dostojnie posiadłość teraz sprawiała wrażenie, jakby miała się w każdej sekundzie zawalić. Białe ściany wyglądały na niemal czarnych, ukryte pod warstwą brudu i przeróżnych malunków. Widząc niektóre z nich wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, co prawda nie przedstawiały nic brutalnego lub obrzydliwego, w większości były to symbole, lecz promieniowała od nich dziwna moc, złowieszcza moc, która działała na Arugasa odpychająco, powodowała mimowolną chęć ucieczki. Zacisnął jednak zęby i ruszył ścieżką obrośniętą teraz chwastami, wprost pod drewniane, równie brudne jak ściany drzwi. Po chwili wahania zastukał cicho. Mimo braku odpowiedzi zdawał sobie sprawę, że ojciec znajduje się w środku. Z opowieści znajomych oraz sąsiadów dowiedział się, że Pan Filch wyjątkowo rzadko opuszczał dom, a jeśli już, to wracał najpóźniej po kilku minutach. _

_Jego przypuszczenia potwierdził szmer dobywający się spod drzwi, wskazujący, że pod drugiej stronie ktoś stał i obserwował, czekał. Argus widząc to zapukał ponownie i tym razem doczekał się odpowiedzi._

_-Czego chcesz chłopaku? –słowa te zostały wypowiedziane ochrypłym, brzmiącym prawie nieludzko głosem._

_-Wiem, że mnie poznajesz ojcze, wpuścisz mnie do środka? – Filch wiedział, czego się spodziewać i przygotowywał się na tę rozmowę wiele dni, więc bez problemu utrzymał maskę obojętności na _twarzy i wrażenie chłodnej uprzejmości w głosie.

_-Nie mam syna – odparł jedynie ostry głos zza kawałku drewna, lecz mimo wszystko drzwi uchyliły się lekko, zapraszając młodego chłopaka do wejścia._

_Nie zawahał się, było już za późno na jakiekolwiek wahanie i przekroczył próg. Nim oczy przyzwyczaiły się do ciemności wiedział, co go czeka, poprzez unoszący się wszędzie na około niego smród. Ściany były obdrapane, a ślady na nich niepokojący przypominały ślady po paznokciach.W niektórych miejscach mógł dostrzec krew rozlaną w umyślne wzory, lub zupełnie przypadkowe plamy zdobiące dywany i ściany, nawet sufit. „No tak, czarna magia" pomyślał jedynie zrezygnowany, w końcu wiedział od początku na co się pisze. Oprócz jej śladów naokoło Argusa rozlegało się zwykłe śmietnisko, pełno butelek po alkoholu, niektóre wciąż pełne, resztki jedzenia oraz puste opakowania, walające się pod nogami, a na domiar złego szczątki po kurczakach oraz kotach, użytych na potrzeby różnorakich rytuałów." Przynajmniej nie ludzie" przemknęło mu przez myśl i drgnął mimowolnie. _

_-Coś się nie podoba synu?-usłyszał za sobą głos przepełniony jadem i nienawiścią, ale również chorobliwą radością, jakby zaistniała sytuacja bawiła starszego z mężczyzn._

_-Skąd ojcze, wszystko wydaje się być w jak najlepszym porządku – odparł spokojnie i ruszył przed siebie do miejsca, w którym niegdyś znajdował się salon. Po przekroczeniu kolejnego progu na krótką chwilę go zamurowało, ponieważ przestronny pokój znajdował się w jeszcze gorszym stanie niż korytarz wejściowy. „Merlinie, co on zrobił z naszym domem...Co powiedziałaby na to mama?" Lecz żadna z tych myśli nie odmalowała się na jego twarzy i usiadł spokojnie na kanapie, tuż obok zwłok czarnego kota, będącego dopiero w stanie rozkładu._

_-Więc o czym chciałeś porozmawiać smarkaczu? – wyrzucił z siebie Teodor, opierając się o framugę i patrząc na swojego syna przez zmrużone oczy_

_Mężczyzna zmienił się diametralnie. Niegdyś silne, zawsze wyprostowane barki teraz sprawiały wrażenie wątłych, nienaturalnie zgarbionych. Mimo dość młodego wieku jak dla czarodzieja, czyli około 50 lat był niemalże całkowicie łysy, a skórę twarzy jak i dłoni pokrywały liczne szramy, o których pochodzenie Argus nie chciał nawet pytać. Szaty zwisały z niego w przerażająco widoczny sposób, co pozwoliło młodzieńcowi sądzić, iż ojciec nie ważył teraz więcej niż 40 kg, a był przy tym dość wysoki._

_Chłopaka otrzeźwił chłodny niczym sztylet głos, przerywając przyglądanie się jego właścicielowi._

_-Podoba ci się to co widzisz?- twarz mężczyzny wykrzywił obleśny uśmiech, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na tę zaczepkę._

_-Przyszedłem ci pomóc ojcze. Znalazłem ci mieszkanie, zdecydowanie mniejsze od obecnego domu, lecz powinno ci przypaść do gustu. Czynsz nie jest wysoki, byłbyś go w stanie spłacić ze swojej pensji- głos chłopaka rozbrzmiewał coraz większym entuzjazmem. Mimo wszelkich starań nie mógł udawać, że własny ojciec jest mu całkowicie obojętny –Na dodatek znalazłem ci pracę, nie jest to nic wielkiego, byłbyś pomocnikiem sprzedawcy w magicznych esach i floresach, ale potem mógłbyś awansować, kto wie, może nawet zostałbyś właścicielem sklepu... – słowa chłopaka, teraz prawie wykrzykiwane, przerwał urywany, chrapliwy śmiech, sprawiając, że jego wnętrzności skurczyły się ze strachu jak i obrzydzenia._

_- ty nędzny charłaku – wykrzykiwał w przerwach od salw śmiechu Teodor – ty nędzny śmieciu, śmiesz przychodzić do MOJEGO domu, grożąc pozbyciem się mnie z niego? Chcesz go dla siebie, prawda? – Jego oczy płonęły szaleńczo. Argus nie wiedział, czy to tylko efekt spowodowany przez światło, ale miał wrażenie, że niegdyś niebieskie tęczówki ojca stały się nagle czarne._

_-przejrzałem cię, gdy tylko postawiłeś nogę na moim trawniku ty padalcu, już wtedy wiedziałem, że planujesz kolejną intrygę. Pozbyłeś się matki, więc teraz nadeszła pora na mnie, co? Niedoczekanie – mówiąc to wyciągnął powoli z kieszeni różdżkę, na której trzymał dłoń od wejścia jego syna. _

_Arugs spodziewał się kłótni, oskarżeń, wyrzucenia z domu, ale na pewno nie tego, na pewno nie spodziewał się ujrzeć własnego ojca spoglądającego nań z dziką furią i mierzącego z różdżki._

„_Jego oczy naprawdę są czarne" To była ostatnia myśl, która przemknęła przez jego głowę, nim Teodor wypowiedział jakieś słowa, a z jego różdżki wystrzelić jasny promień._

* * *

Obudził się wiele dni później otoczony jasnymi kotarami i bielą ścian. Jak się okazało odkąd został wyrzucony z domu i zamieszkał z babką Lisą, był pod stałą ochroną Dumbledora, którego staruszka informowała co wieczór o poczynaniach i stanie wnuczka. Gdy chłopak udał się z wizytą do ojca, Lisa zaniepokojona jego nieobecnością zaalarmowała Albusa, który zjawił się natychmiast,a po krótkiej rozmowie udał wprost pod dom Teodora. Z jego późniejszych słów, przekazanych Arugusowi wynikało, że znaleźli go żywego tylko dzięki temu, że starszy Filch zamierzał wykorzystać ciało syna do podłego, mrocznego rytuału, który nierzadko napawał strachem nawet osoby pasjonujące się czarną magią. Dumbledore, który zdążył przejąć pozycję Dippeta w czasie uzdrawiania Argusa w skrzydle szpitalnym nigdy nie ujawnił mu szczegółów, a chłopak nie zamierzał pytać. Z późniejszych słów dyrektora dowiedział się, że podczas całej akcji zmarła jego babka, nieubłagany koniec został przyspieszone poprzez niepokój o wnuczka, którego traktowała poniekąd jak syna. Argus przyjął to ze stoickim spokojem wymalowanym na twarzy, wrzeszcząc wewnątrz z rozpaczy, bólu i wyrzutów sumienia.

Od tamtej pory osierocony chłopak, jak sam o sobie zaczął myśleć, zamieszkał w Hogwarcie, na początku próbując pobierać nauki jak inni uczniowie, lecz po wielu porażkach oraz uszczypliwościach ze strony rówieśników zaakceptował propozycję pracy jako woźny.

* * *

Obecnie dorosły już mężczyzna ze zdziwieniem zorientował się, że podczas swoich rozmyślań mimowolnie udał się na szczyt wieży astronomicznej i teraz z obojętnością spoglądał w stronę wschodzącego nad jeziorem słońca. Pani Norris wskoczyła na mur,a następnie oparła głowę o jego ramię cicho mrucząc. Pogłaskał ją po głowie z jeszcze obecnym rozkojarzeniem, ale także czułością. Była jego jedyną powierniczką przez wiele lat, jego jedyną rodziną. Oczywiście inni próbowali przebić się przez bariery, które wokół siebie stworzył, szczególnie Dumbledore. Nie poddawał się przez długi czas, ale żadne rozmowy przy herbacie nie były w stanie zetrzeć z twarzy Argusa wyrazu chłodnej uprzejmości, tej bezuczuciowej maski. Z biegiem czasu pod wpływem uczniów zmieniła się jedynie jej forma ,zamiast pustki jego oczy zaczął przepełniać gniew i pogarda,a usta wykrzywiać coraz częściej pogardliwy grymas, napawając przy tym młodzież przerażeniem, lecz to co ukrywał pozostało bez zmian. Ogromne cierpienie, wina, która ciążyła nad nim niczym ręka kata dzierżąca miecz.

Ze smutkiem spostrzegł, iż słońce na horyzoncie unosi się coraz wyżej, co zwiastowało harmider i tysiące radosnych głosów dzieciaków, budzących się w swoich komnatach i zbiegającej na śniadanie. Przybrał gniewny wyraz twarzy, przygotowując się na rozdanie kolejnych szlabanów i upomnień, a potem ruszył w dół z panią Noris przeplatającą się zwinnie między nogami. Pomyślał przelotnie o Voldemorcie i ataku, który miał niedługo nadejść według słów dyrektora. „Pewnie zginę, niezależnie od strony, która wygra. Wreszcie." Jego usta na ułamek sekundy wygięły się w smutnym uśmiechu ulgi, a potem zniknął za drzwiami prowadzącymi na korytarze Hogwartu.


End file.
